


Fall in the Dark

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *只有莫德雷德是FATE的莫德雷德。本文大部分设定出自《阿瓦隆迷雾》*全文灵感来自若泽·萨拉马戈的一次演讲*关于基督教和生死的看法部分参考《守望的距离》，不一定代表作者本人观点
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Morgan le Fay, Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red
Kudos: 1





	Fall in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> *只有莫德雷德是FATE的莫德雷德。本文大部分设定出自《阿瓦隆迷雾》   
> *全文灵感来自若泽·萨拉马戈的一次演讲   
> *关于基督教和生死的看法部分参考《守望的距离》，不一定代表作者本人观点

《Fall in the Dark》 

我们皆知如何活，如何爱。基督徒却在恐惧死亡的同时赞美死亡。最虔诚的基督徒也最无情，他们既感受不到真正的恨，也感受不到真正的爱。 

死亡是一枚浸润了悲叹与绝望的种子，被基督徒从遍布污秽的水潭里捞起。肮脏的泥水尚未全部滴落，名为生活的脆弱果实便已在他们的掌心破碎，流出的甜美液体为种子覆盖上一层光鲜的外衣。他们用尽一生将丑陋的死亡包裹成稠软的糖果，以在生命的最后一刻面带微笑将其吞入腹中。   
而我作为最后的女神化身，会让他们的灵魂归于沉寂。 

世界上只有一位神，不过基督徒将我们的女神称为上帝罢了。我愿在死亡的长夜化作灯塔，于黑暗中撑开一小团暖光，引领他们走向最终的归宿——只要他们没有侮辱我的女神。   
遗憾的是我在亚瑟的宫廷里没少听过他们将女神比作妓女。但即使如此，我也会尽我所能让他们死得平静。 

我曾是少女，那时我尚还天真烂漫，一心想将整具身体连同灵魂奉献给女神；自从亚瑟在五朔节的夜晚于我的子宫内留下鹿王的种子，我便成了母亲；后来我是老妪，鹤发鸡皮，惹人生厌。现在，我是死亡婆婆，而第一个被我引领向死亡的人正是我的弟弟。   
这份工作只能由我来做。这是我的责任，我的意愿，我所能为他做的最后一件事——也许是我这一生唯一能为他做的一件事。 

我必须背负他的死。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

酽酒般醇厚浓稠的暗夜中，教堂顶端的十字架犹如刺破夜空的星辰。   
莫德雷德在教堂门前找到加拉哈德的时候，加拉哈德正出神地凝望着头顶上这片夜空。星芒在他的眼眸底部流淌，仿佛暗沉的湖泊倒映着漫溢的金色碎屑。这双闪烁湖光的眼睛也许是他与他父亲唯一相像的部分。   
“你看见了什么？”莫德雷德在他身边坐下。   
“星与月。”   
“我是说——你在圣杯的力量下看见了什么？”   
她很难不让这话带上轻蔑的语气。什么圣杯的力量？她鄙夷地想，那分明是女神的杯子，基督徒却往内注入低劣的葡萄酒，然后把那说成是他们的东西。 

圣杯确实显现出了神迹。他们都以为那是基督的力量，但莫德雷德看见摩根捧着女神的杯子，让每一个人喝下葡萄酒。那杯子里的液体是否阿瓦隆纯净的圣水并不要紧，摩根才是关键——那一刻，她就是女神。   
没人会认出她来——或许除了她的亲人。和亚瑟一样，莫德雷德有着能在人潮中一眼认出摩根的能力——无论她的衣着多么褴褛，无论她的面容多么苍老。   
是的，苍老。莫德雷德痛苦地想。我们要何时才能意识到，自己的亲人已经不再年轻？在今天之前她从未觉得摩根老了——你看，她的头发如渡鸦羽毛般漆黑。然而当摩根走到莫德雷德面前，或者说当摩根那残破的黑袍遮挡不住的灰白头发暴露在莫德雷德眼前，她还是无法自制地心惊肉跳起来。似乎摩根的苍老不是一个日渐衰弱的过程，她是在某个瞬间突然老去，正如她乌黑的长发好像是在今天才忽地全部褪为灰白。   
她趁众人沉浸在神迹中时摘下头盔，无言地接过圣杯，抿了一小口酒。浓郁的葡萄香甜在她鼻腔中弥漫，聚拢成一团烈焰灼烧她的喉咙。她抬起头，什么都没看见——除了摩根。朦胧中她感觉摩根冲她笑了笑，可她无法确定这究竟是真实，还是圣杯满足了她的愿望。 

“我什么都没看见。”加拉哈德温和地回答。   
莫德雷德一时没有反应过来，“……什么？那你为什么要寻找圣杯？”   
“如果我活不过今年，我希望我是为主而死。通过寻找圣杯，我能够把我的生命献给基督。”   
莫德雷德有些失望。说到底，加拉哈德不过是个基督徒——要命的是他作为基督徒太过虔诚。   
信仰是一种错觉。在如今的不列颠，多数人并非真的信仰基督，只是做出相信的样子罢了。一部基督教史就是没有信仰的人以维护信仰之名把有信仰的人当作异教徒烧死的历史。殉道者多半死于同志之手而非敌人之手。   
她非常担心加拉哈德会以这样的形式死去，由此对希望将生命奉献给基督的加拉哈德感到了深深的失望。几年后她才终于承认，真正让她担忧的是他实在太像一个圣徒。这意味着：他既感受不到真正的恨，也感受不到真正的爱。 

“你不会死的。”她轻声道。 

加拉哈德笑了起来：“是啊，我现在还活着——和你在一起。”   
“我又不是特地来见你的。”她不自然地掩饰自己的情绪，“话说回来——你怕死吗？”   
加拉哈德没有回答她。下一刻，他再次把目光投向天空，瞳中群星璀璨：“莫德雷德爵士，这片星空真美。”   
“嗯。”她也仰起头，让头顶上这片苍穹尽收眼底。   
“这个世界真美。”   
“嗯。”   
“你也很美。”   
“别胡说八道了，你连我长什么样都不知道吧？”   
“哈哈——倒也是啊。” 

许久，两人都没有说话，仅仅肩并肩地、安静地凝视静谧的夜空。青草与泥土被夜风熏出格外冷冽甘甜的气味，抑或那芳香只是莫德雷德的错觉——不管怎么说，她从来不在同僚面前摘下头盔。 

这不是他们第一次肩并肩地坐在教堂门前。实际上这样的事情发生过很多次，大多数时候他们像现在一样沉默，不过有些时候，他们也会漫无边际地闲聊。虽然莫德雷德不想和任何人交心，但她曾经耐不住内心的空虚告诉加拉哈德她的命运——垂垂老矣的鹿王终将被他年轻的孩子击败，尸体被啃噬殆尽，徒留地上一滩殷红的血液。——她会成为新的鹿王。   
与此相对地，加拉哈德告诉过她，在他很小的时候，他便被告知自己活不过十七岁。奇怪的是，莫德雷德能够接受自己弑君或说弑亲的命运，却始终要以激烈的语气反驳有关加拉哈德的预言的合理性。你不会死的——她反复对他强调，好像这样就能让湖上夫人的预言成为一纸空谈。 

“莫德雷德爵士。”   
“我在。”   
“——这个世界是多么美丽，我不得不死去是多么遗憾。” 

莫德雷德倒吸一口凉气。她从这话中听出加拉哈德面对死亡的毫不畏惧，这不是她惊讶的理由——毕竟加拉哈德怎么看都不像是怕死的人——她惊讶的是加拉哈德对死亡的态度。他不惧怕死亡，他只是非常遗憾，遗憾自己必将迎来与这个美丽的世界永别的一天。   
她突然想到，这便是他不那么基督徒的一面：他不赞美死亡，给人廉价的安慰。死是真正的终结，是一切价值的毁灭。死的权力无比，人类接受它并非因为它合理，而是因为非接受它不可。与不列颠那些自恃高贵的基督徒相比——她没有特指桂妮薇儿——加拉哈德对死亡的态度更为平静，也更为客观。   
但正因为如此，他的话语才会如同最锋利的刀刃，在她心脏最柔软的部分剜剐出要由鲜血来填充的曲折纹路。 

“……你真的认为，为寻找圣杯而死是崇高的吗？”她艰难地开口，明知这个问题毫无意义。   
——在你眼里，亚瑟王的宫廷就这么不值得留恋吗，这个有我在的宫廷就这么不值得留恋吗，以至于你宁愿在寻找圣杯的路途上死去？   
“我希望能在死前有一段不同寻常的经历。”他以温和然而坚定的口吻答道。   
莫德雷德垂下眼眸。她知道自己说什么都没用了。 

后来，她无数次地回忆起加拉哈德那句“这个世界是多么美丽，我不得不死去是多么遗憾”。彷佛他短暂的虚无的、不曾被爱的十六年，在死前的一刻上升到了一个新的高度，他不曾按照自身意愿活过的人生因此被赋予了一种超然的意义。   
生命的蜡烛即将燃尽，温存的余烬却使得断烛凹凸的截面再度蹿升出炽烈的火焰。它那么悲哀却又那么坚定地熊熊燃烧着，然后生命才在炙热的温度下融化消逝。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

有些时候我很疑惑——为何我会如此地深爱着摩根？   
因为她是我的姐姐？因为她是我仅知的母亲？因为她是我第一个女人？ 

很多年前，在我的成王仪式上，我作为鹿王与女神结合。如果事情仅仅如此，我的罪孽或许还没有那么深——但当黎明驱散黑夜，丁香色的朝霞从混沌的地平线处蔓延至整个天空，我在晨光熹微中因情欲再度抱住了身边的女人。   
之后我才认出她是我的姐姐。尽管我早已遗忘她，但她安抚我的模样让我深藏的记忆得以浮露。这是我无法逃避的罪孽：如果说头天晚上我还是作为鹿王与女神结合，那么从我贪恋她的温暖的那一刻起，我就是作为男人与女人结合。我与我的姐姐犯下了绝不能犯的错误。 

多年来我不知道她生下了我的孩子。她几乎不曾对我有过怨言——我唯一一次见她控制不住自己而表露出极端的愤怒，是在我背叛了阿瓦隆、让不列颠成为基督教国家的那一天。若非她曾不慎对桂妮薇儿透露过“有女人诞下过亚瑟王的子嗣”，若桂妮薇儿没有在失去理智的状况下将这件事情告诉我，那我就不会找摩根确认，也不会得知此事了。 

莫德雷德。我的儿子。   
这个名字在撒克逊人的语言中是“背叛者”的意思。   
而他——更准确地说，是她——的确背叛了我。 

当莫德雷德在我面前摘下头盔，任一头麦穗般的金发与血腥浓重的晚风一同缱绻时，我从她空洞的双眼中察觉到：她确实想让人看到这张脸，但这个人不是我。她内心的愤恨无处发泄，她甚至找不到咆哮的理由，只能在父亲面前暴露面容以弥补生命中已然缺失、无法觅回的碎片。这是她最后的机会。   
“是摩根让你这么做的吗，莫德雷德？”   
我盯着她的脸，试图从她的脸庞上找到摩根的痕迹，无果。她长得太像我，反倒是她身上那种疯狂与理智并存的气息让我隐约看到了摩根的影子。   
我不禁在心底呐喊——姐姐啊，你就这么憎恨我吗？憎恨到要将这孩子培养成你复仇的工具，以给我最后的惩戒？   
然而莫德雷德怒吼起来，“摩根？”她精神崩溃般地哈哈大笑，“父王啊，如果我有什么理由不对你发起叛乱，唯一的理由就是摩根希望你毁灭。因为很多时候，我弄不清我是更恨你，还是更恨她……”   
她狂乱的笑声与天上的夕云一同缭绕，久久不散。 

摩根最后还是来接我了。她耆老的身躯在肥大黑袍的衬托下愈显伛偻，像一棵低矮的黑黢黢的老树，被狂风猛烈地撕扯，看上去随时都会禁不住风雨的摧残连根拔起或是断裂成两半。   
她说她是死亡婆婆，要让我的灵魂在阿瓦隆长眠。她对我说：“这是我唯一能为你做的事。”   
我很想大叫出声，告诉她：不是的，姐姐，你不知道你为我做了多少。是因为有你在，我才知道要怎么去爱一个人。   
可是我很累，并且被濒死的痛苦所折磨，用尽全力也仅能发出气若游丝的嘶鸣。这换来了摩根沉默地抚在我额头上的手。这只粗糙皲裂的手与记忆中的手早已大相径庭，然而一样能够让我被悲哀攫住的心重归平静。   
我缓缓地闭上眼睛，回想起莫德雷德的话语。 

“如果我有什么理由不对你发起叛乱，唯一的理由就是摩根希望你毁灭。” 

直到此时，我才意识到自己是多么愚蠢。我从一开始就把摩根想错了：我不公正地把她想成一个阴暗的女人。事实上那只是我的憎恨在她身上的投影。是的，我恨摩根，也恨得不到她的我自己。   
在生与死的界限中，我终是明白，为何我会如此地深爱她。 

——我想要独占摩根；然而摩根属于女神。 

这份无望的爱，正是我对她爱憎交织的根源。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

加拉哈德只做正确的事情。   
所谓的正确也许很难有一个清晰的定义，但不管怎么说，他往往只做符合骑士道和基督教教条的事情。他不曾有过自身的私欲，换句话说，他不曾真正地活过。   
没有人能因此责怪他。对于一个从小就被告知“你活不过十七岁”的男孩而言，他活着的全部意义就是为了在十七岁之前死去。人类之所以对生活满怀热情与希望，是因为他们无法预知未来；然而对于清楚自己的死期的加拉哈德来说，未来与期待这两个词汇很难挂钩。 

他不喜欢沾酒——因为这不是正确的。一般来说他只在用圣餐时会就着面包喝一点葡萄酒，其余时间则全力回避酒水。   
不过即使如此，他也有过在圣餐以外的时间喝酒的经历。 

那一天许多人在喝下圣杯里的酒之后看到了神迹，然而被称作圣洁骑士的他没有看到哪怕一点幻象。   
很多人都说他们那天喝到的葡萄酒是他们一生中喝过最好的酒，加拉哈德则觉得索然无味。事情本应如此：他没有私欲更没有爱恨。最浓烈的酒也灌不醉他；最虔诚的信仰也无法动摇他的灵魂分毫——这并不是说他是个伪基督徒，而是说他深知基督无法拯救他空虚的内心。 

他把圣杯交还给眼前的老妪。杯内的液体冒着白色的泡沫迅速地填充了被他喝掉的部分。老妪双手捧着圣杯，继续前行，将其递向全身被盔甲覆盖的娇小骑士。   
就在那时，他终是看见了平日里无缘看见的景象。   
他的同僚——莫德雷德爵士，无言地摘下了看似构造复杂的头盔，露出从未被他人的视线触及的少女面容。   
她顺从地接过圣杯，在刚才加拉哈德嘴唇触碰过的地方抿了一小口。 

——也许这就是圣杯希望他看到的景象。他空虚的内心看不到神迹，却看到了注定要弑君的少女无悲无喜的面容。 

一团辛辣在加拉哈德的喉间猛然炸裂开来，他眼前的世界顿时分裂成许许多多流动的色块。这感觉太过陌生，半晌他才明白过来，这就是酒的味道。 

END


End file.
